


Beauty Through Broken Glass

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Loss, Reunions, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Losing a patient is something great doctors can’t afford, but what if the one you love is the one you lost?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a freeform self-reflection (?) this is something that I came up with while I was taking a hike so please enjoy.

_“Glass Hailed from the sky night I couldn’t hide to save my life, standing drenched from open wounds, you took my hand, and pulled me through”_

As she stares at her own form in front of the mirror tears started pouring down her eyes, reflecting…. Reflecting both her mistakes and her downfall

Angela was not this weak; no, she’s stronger than men for she had everything and she was way ahead of her destined life, a married woman

Yes, a married woman arm and arm with her loved one that she tried desperately saving from the broken rubble of failure to the annals of history as one of the heroes that this world deserves

But through that fairy tale life she had, tragedy struck as the base she called home tore down to pieces and the family that she once had were in war with each other

Looking at her once smiling man, she saw terror, wrath and depression devour him alive making him something both feared and hated, she saw his desperation on his eyes and fear on his heart, but most of all, she saw anger in him

Misery was mostly on his side, but through it all she held his hand and never once letting go, remembering him as the one man who brought her dreams to golden peaks, she saw him go down into the jaws of defeat

_“He’ll lay there stiff and shamefully”_

She saw the risks and consequences of his actions but never once she foresaw that things will escalate from bad to worse as she saw her home blow up, flames devouring him and death taking him away from her

Like a mirror, her hopes and dreams for the future shattered into a million pieces, with no way of putting the pieces back together, she ran with good faith that her man was there hidden at the rubble beneath her feet

Panic engulfs her heart as she took each scalding hot stone unearthing and hoping that he’s still there, but nothing….. Not one clue screamed that he was there, but only a necklace…. A metal necklace that he wore as they swore their love with each other, a picture of them together exchanging smiles and kisses

Losing her surroundings, the fake hope that she had was gone, like a moment in time that passed she lost herself as fear abandoned her and anger embracing her; her bloody fingers ran through the picture and she embraced it…. solemnly

“ _Tie the knot to be temporarily secure, guilty acts laced with fear”_

Seeing him being brought down to his grave, with no hope of seeing him again, she threw her last rose, with it her hopes and dreams that they promised, her eyes heavy with exhaustion, she collapsed.

Waking in her slumber, the deadly lullaby sang on her heart truly hypnotizing her body to commit her last crime, breaking herself, she took a broken glass and slashed her wrist.

“ _Now here I sing my Deadly Lullaby”_

Her wrist bled and down came her blood

“ _Now here I sing to hypnotize your body”_

Laughing to herself she slashed again

“ _We bled that night Till Drained”_

Eyes growing heavier by the second, she held her arm through the rushing water

_“You drank me dry, I did the same”_

Eyes nearly collapsing and hearing fading

“ _This Cold”_

A man whispers…. And she collapsed

A pulse wakes her up……

A man carries her

The same man that died for her stead

The same man she promised her life

The same man that she held on for dear life

A man from her past, coming back to be with her

She muttered her words as a familiar comfort embraced her

“I saw the reflection of a liar in the glass”

**Author's Note:**

> If you fancy this work, please give Kudos, if you like to see more, give me a sub and if you want a request or give me a feedback, please do, I would love to read your comments, and that’s it enjoy :)


End file.
